The present invention generally relates to a device for holding an article that is to be displayed on a surface, and more particularly, to a card holder for holding a card in an upright position.
Articles, such as greeting cards, are generally displayed on surfaces, for example, desks or countertops, for their aesthetics and sentimental value. Cards, such as greeting cards, are commonly supported on a surface by opening the faces of the card to form a pair of xe2x80x9clegsxe2x80x9d that rest on the surface to hold the card upright. The legs are retained in a substantially V-shaped relation by frictional forces between the surface and the thin edges of the card faces. Since the frictional surface area between the sides of the card faces and the surface is minimal, the greeting cards often open or fall flat on the surface as a result of gravitational forces, or sudden movement of the supporting surface.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and cost effective device for preventing these articles from opening or falling flat on their supporting surfaces while being displayed.
The present invention is a device for holding an article displayed on a supporting surface. Specifically, in an exemplary embodiment, a card holder is provided which supports a greeting card. In one exemplary embodiment, the card holder is a unitary member comprising two substantially channel shaped holding portions interconnected by a transverse portion. The holding portions form channels for a corresponding leg of the greeting card such that the holder retains the greeting card in an open standing position.
In another exemplary embodiment the card holder comprises a first leg extending from a second leg. A card having a first leg extending from a second leg is positioned within the card holder, i.e., the card holder is positioned over such card, such that the card holder first leg is adjacent the card first leg and the card holder second leg is adjacent the card second leg so as to prevent the card first leg from pivoting further apart from the card second leg.
A sign or ornament may be mounted on any card holder of the present invention.